


What to expect when Connor is expecting.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Connor's an emotional pregnant mess, Fluff and Crack, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Connor, cute proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Connor Stevens is pregnant with triplets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FYI,  
> This is not a ABO fic, it's tagged as mpreg so that's basically a fic in which men can get pregnant... simple as that.

I love Jude, okay? He’s like.. the boy I’ve been dreaming of since we were basically four year old fetus playing in the sandpit my parents bought me for my birthday.

Okay, probably not exactly at that age because _I loathed the shit out of my neighbourds kid._ He was so, ugh, annoying with that smirk and bowl cut that fell perfectly above those doe eyes and that wasn’t even the worst part! This wild _pet_ showed up and sneaked in the middle of my play time and fucking threw sand in my eyes, every fucking time!

 

When we shared our first kiss, at the tender age of fourteen year old, I couldn’t help but remark what of an irritating human being he was back then. Jude laughed it off.

“ _Oh come on, I’ve totally conquered your heart through my charming personality.”_

I used to roll my eyes at that but considering my current state... yeah, he'd seen things straight. Anyway, Journey on a memory lane aside, I love Jude with every fiber of my being but seriously.. _Things are getting out of hand._

 

“There's anything you need? A pillow? A glass of water? A hug? Hey, do you need me to fan you with a palm frond because I can totally do that, wait a sec and--”

“D-do you own a palm frond?” After the initial shock of this weird descovery, I decide to focus on the most important thing.. "No babe, thank you." I tell him with a smile that, I hope all the Gods up there, makes him back away.. just.. _just a bit._ It's not that I mind having him so close, not at all, I love him being so caring and protecting over me and our children but It’s just.. _too hot in here_ and Jude’s being all over me --and not just in a metaphorical kind of way, yes, he’s literally straddling my legs as I lay on our bed.

“You should watch some tv.” He suggests with kind voice that makes me regret a bit my previous irritation but then he goes on with this drama queen rambling and my guilt flies out of the window. “ Do you want to watch some tv?”

I’m sure there’s no need to ask because I’m scared of his answer but before I can express my hesitation he tells me. “ _I’ll move the tv to our bedroom.”_

My eyes go wide, I can’t help it.. is he.. is he serious?

“J-Jude you can’t move a 50" plasma screen from the living room to our bedroom.”

I make a move to get up and as soon as his hand reaches for my arm, keeping me still, I can’t help but give a strangled laugh because this is beyond insane.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Doctor said—“

“Doctor said I need to rest. Okay, but I’m able to move! I’m four months pregnant! I can still walk and move on my own.” The _'for fuck's sake'_ doesn't slip out of my mouth, thank God, but Jude knows it's implied.

His eyebrow wriggles in confusion and for a second I'm afraid he'll put out his characteristic _Bitch-haviour_ and well.. I have not enough energies right now to put up with that and the rush of guilt spreading through my chest because I know how Irritating I'm being lately okay? And Jude's basically been a saint, but seriously man.. I need to breathe. I'm carrying three lives inside of me and I need to be indipendent as long as they'll let me.

I sink on the couch with a groan, drawing lazy circles on my bump as an awfully uncomfortable silence makes me cringe.

Jude’s oddly quiet and just in this moment, when I'm not being literally assaulted by his raffic of questions, I realize how grumpy I've been to him, lately.

After ten minutes of absolute silence I decide to to go check on him, maybe apologize and gives him head or something.. you know, to repay him for putting up with such a grinch, but then I stop dead on my intentions when I hear his shrilling voice coming through the empty house. _“Do you need a blanket?”_ I roll my eyes, letting out an amused laugh as I fall back onto the couch.

“Come here?”

He steps into the room on hesitant steps and small smile at the corner of his lips that melts my heart. He looks like I'm the bad wolf about to eat him. I feel even more of a shit right now.

He stands few feets away from me, looking expectantly. “I don’t need a blanket.” I tell him as I reach for his hand to pull him onto the couch with me.  
He falls on his back with a chocked laugh and he buries his face against his neck making me jump slightly when his hair tickle my skin.

For some odd reasons I hear him sniff, before his hand reaches for my bump, joining my own in drawing circular patterns. He’s always so proud of this, of putting lives inside of me and I can't deal with that.. with the look of pure awe in his eyes whenever he realize how all of this is real. We're gonna be parents.. of  _triplets._

 

He shifts downwards at enough level to rest his head against my huge belly asking me with wonder in his voice what our kids are doing right now.

It’s our thing, for a few months now, He usually asks me what our kids are doing or saying or thinking .. I know I can’t possibly know that because I’m a vet, not a psychic but call it Parental instincts if you want but somehow I can feel that they're okay in there, in my belly warm and lazy as they take naps or say _hi_ through their kicks..

“They like sundays and you, being at home.. cuddling them and their daddy.” _Even in a over the top kind of way..._

He blushes as he press three soft kisses on my bump, one for each one of them.

“I wonder if they're Just as eager to meet us as we are.”

“Of course they are.” I tell him with a smile in my voice that always grows bigger when I talk about our daughter and him. _My family. My home. My eternal happiness._  
I feel him trembling in my arms and I notice that tears are gathering at the corner of his eyes.

“Oh my God, Jude... You're crying again.”  
He does it a lot and even though I know are tears of pure joy, I can’t help but feel a pang of loss in my chest at the glimpse of tears in his eyes. _Call it Parental instincts kicking in.._

“I’m not!” He retorts with pout on his lips, an adorable pout that I’m tempted to kiss away. Cute-adorable-emotional trainwreck that is my boyfriend Jude.

“I just got something in my eye.. a eyelash perharps! Besides, I think our neighbours are cooking onions, again.”

“Probably.” I tell him with smug pitch in my voice. “Or maybe you’re just crying over our children's kicks, again. ”

He hums against my neck and I hear his soft, laboured breathing tickling my skin.

Jude’s fallen asleep with his hand on my bump.

 

 

Three months later.

_I’m huge._

Okay I admit that since I’m carrying three babies inside of me, I was supposed to be this _huge_ from the very beginning ever since my one month bump made me look like I was four months pregnant, anyway.. I’m proud of how I look like and yes, I’m quite obsessed with my body and the slightest sight of body fat usually makes me cringe in horror but this is different, this isn’t _fat._ I'm carrying my children and I cannot possibly bring myself to feel disgusted by my appearance.  
It’s just.. ugh, every movement I make makes me feel like I’m an elephant walking in a house of glass, every step I make it’s heavy and Jesus, I usually take two full minutes to get up from bed and head to the kitchen.

I’m cranky these days, completely so and Jude.. Jude’s perfect and worried as usual and he doesn’t deserve this, me being a jerk. I know he doesn’t and It’s an automatic reaction, it goes against my own control, when he gives me these looks.. ughhh. I don’t need pity okay? I got this!

“Do you need—“

“No.”

I cut him off, avoiding his gaze because I already know what I’ll find in his eyes and it’s not a nice sight, see tears forming in my boyfriend’s eyes because _I’m a jackass._

I want to say _I’m sorry baby_.. but right now, I’m so impossibly tired. All I want to do is lau down on our couch and wait there until I give birth..

I can’t wait to go into labour, to meet our kids, to stop being so damn cranky, emotional and my back hurts! Only when Jude calls my name.. only then, I’m aware of the hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

“Hey.. baby, no. Don’t cry. I love you.”

It makes me cry even more! Damn Jude why does he have to be so perfect? So charming? So kind? Jesus. I’m such a mess. I can’t do much more than sink down on the couch _and let Jude in_. Let him press his body against mine, with my overboard bump between our bodies as he makes shushing noises in my ear..

“I love you. Connor. I love you and our kids. You’re doing so good, carrying our babies. Can’t wait to meet them, baby. Can’t wait to meet the amazing human beings you’re about to give birth to..”

_See what I’m dealing with?_

 

I’m so lucky and.. I need to breathe. Just need to breathe. It’s better now. I let Jude sway me gently into his arms, his hand firm planted on my belly, drawing soft circles.

“Do you want me to make you a sandwich?”

I give a small nod against his neck, soaked with tears by now. He smiles against my hair then Cutie asks me if I want pizza instead.

“Yes. Yes, please. Pineapple pizza with pepperoni on top, pretty please? ”

He cringes in disgust at my peculiar request but he shakes his head eventually because yeah... I've had it worse; Wiener and nutella? Ketchup on Tacos? _Double check._

He smiles as he runs his fingers through my hair, he bends down over me to press a kiss against my forehead but I manhandle in order to kiss him on the lips, because my boyfriend deserves all the kisses and cuddles in the whole universe.

“I love you so much.” I whimper against his lips because Jude needs to know that it's not me- when I get cranky and irritable and it seems like his companion irritates me. _It's not._

Jude's so good not only because he puts up with my madness, okay also that, but I'm aware that maybe I'm not in the right conditions to woo him like I've always used to and It's awful you know? because he's been nothing but caring since the very beginning of this pregnancy. He's never snapped or told me to fuck off even when I totally deserved it.

Whenever I complain to him about my back hurting, he gives me a back massage.

When I throw up – even that time I couldn't make it to the bathroom and threw up all over that vintage carpet he fell in love with at that yard sale-- he didn't get mad! He crouched across from me and picked me up from the floor, leading me towards the bathroom to clean me up.

Do I also need to mention food cravings that literally pop out of nowhere? It's the fucking worst!

I wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and feeling a void in my stomach that literally makes me whimper in despair and asking for the weirdest food a pregnant boy can possibly ask to at three am and Jude.. _oh Jude_.. he lays a soft kiss on my forehead and patiently gets up and never ceases to amaze me because he provides me everything I need with a smile on his lips, like.. what the hell? This isn't healthy! Dude needs to snap at some point.

I can't help but picture him stabbing me to death with that same smile at this point.. it's getting creepy.

Did I mention that one time I was craving Tacos at midnight and Jude drove to the other side of the city to get me some? Yeah... that _happened._

 

At some point during my sixth month of pregnancy, on one of my crankiest days, I've snapped at him because... seriously dude..

“You have to yell at me!”

Jude's eyes grew wide as he looked at me completely taken aback. He was shocked he couldn't actually say nothing more than “ W-what the fuck?”

“I... I'm being awful to you!”

“That's pregnancy hormones. It's not your fault.”

“It is! You know bottling everything up it's the worse thing you could possibly do! So, I'm begging you... just... say something, yell at me, because I'm being awful to you and you... You make it ten times worse!”  
Jude let out a strangled breath as he asked with feeble voice. “H-How do I make it worse?”

His voice sounded so hurt, I wanted to scream... “Because I snap at you and you just.. stay there impassive, taking in every shitty thing I say and that's just not fair! I.. God, I'm so bad at this.”

I would refrain these tears but I really can't.. _Sometimes I feel like it's just too much._

I want to make it on my own; dealing with stress and cravings and my pregnancy hormones that make me feel like I'm constantly on the edge but I end up hurting the man I love the most in the whole world and he doesn't deserve this... God, why am I such a pathetic human being?

Jude's arms fold around my back, pressing his body against mine. He press his cheek against my own and our tears start blending.

“You're not.” Jude tells me. His voice breaking into a sob. “I.. can't possibly get mad at you because you're giving me a family. You're our hero, Connor.” His hand rests on my bump and somehow it calms the raging emotional storm inside of me.

_“We love you.”_

 

_I couldn't do it without him and I'd never want to find out what would it be like either._

  
Those nine months have been a challenge but our babies looking at us from their playpen just like we’re the moon and sun of their lives pays back all the tears, emotional distress, all the junk food I've eaten – because real talk... Pinapple pizza and pepperoni, really Connor?

 

Oh and by the way, Jude totally swooned when, few months later, each one of our kids was wearing the very same white t-shirt but with a different word on each one of them, forming a very important question..

He connected the dots eventually, when he's finished bawling his eyes out, or at least.. _I think.._

“That's the cutest thing ever.” He commented with teary eyes, pulling out his phone. “I have to show my mom.”

“Mmh.. Jude?”

“Yeah?” He turned around with smile still printed on his face and phone in his hand. “I..Um.. I hate to interrupt this moment but I'm kind of waiting for an answer you know...”

Jude rolled his eyes before throwing himself into my arms, pressing his salty lips against my own. “ _Of course, you idiot!”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The hiatus still stands... but I had a moment of Random insanity and this happened.
> 
> Comments are as usual appreciated ( and motivating.)


End file.
